


诞生之地的鲁陀罗

by lindsay23333



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 疯狂ooc，别讨论战力问题，我就是为了ooc，早就想搞钢龙了。我的MH停留在冰原之前。捉了一下虫。
Relationships: Ksardaora/Bansi





	诞生之地的鲁陀罗

狂风在旷野呼啸，打着旋向天际冲去，在这片黑白的世界，我终于来到了最后一次目击到钢龙的山崖脚下。

我叫班西，是一个活了五百多年的人类，今天接了调查团的任务来龙结晶之地寻找传说中的钢龙。

钢龙这种生物我在几百年前就有所耳闻，它是被人目击最多，活动范围最广的一种古龙。然而随着时间的推移，钢龙的目击报告不知为何越来越少，终于在五十年内消失殆尽。无数学者都想找到钢龙消失的原因，然而长久的调查没有换来任何有价值的情报。

大概是一个月前，去往新大陆的调查队忽然说，他们在龙结晶之地发现了钢龙活动的痕迹，这让各处的学者都欢呼雀跃，招募去往新大陆的猎人，于是我趁着这个机会跟着新一期的调查团一起漂洋过海，来到了神秘未知的新大陆。

说实话我一点也不在乎钢龙到底去了哪里，我来新大陆只是因为五百年的人生太过冗长，让我不得不选择离开。我想去一个没有人认识我，不用再次参加葬礼的地方，开始新的漫长人生。

高山上的风吹得我走不动路，我眯着眼睛继续向前进发。四处都是荒芜的黑白，偶尔有巨大晶石从地底伸出，里面孕育着无法想象的巨大能量。我深吸一口气稳定身形，继续向前走。

爬了整整五分钟的蔓藤之后，我终于爬上了悬崖。调查队的报告显示这里曾经出现了钢龙的爪痕，这让调查团派遣了了一批又一批的队员，但他们全部都铩羽而归。爬蔓藤的途中我也一直思考着自己是否能够目睹这只忽然消失了几百年的庞然大物，失望的结果当然也在意料之中。

悬崖顶端空无一物，甚至没有龙类活动的痕迹。我并不太失望，要是我能轻易找到消失了百年的古龙，那书式队员几百年的努力岂不是笑话？

我拿起背后厚重的书本，准备打道回府，告诉那些学者他们的期待再次落空。正当我准备召唤翼龙的时候，一股狂风将我手中的书掀翻在地上。我眯着眼向风起的方向看去，模糊的身影出现在我的视线里。

那是一个倒在地上的人。

比起奇怪为什么龙结晶之地的悬崖顶端有人，救人的念头更胜一筹，我冲到他身边检查他的身体。

那是一个模样姣好的少年，他有一头浅得几乎淡出我视线的白发，浑身赤裸地倒在应该无比寒冷的山顶。我赶忙摘下自己的披风裹在他的身上，确认他没有外伤之后才松了一口气。

也许我的动作有点大，少年睁开了双眼。那双眼睛有着今天天空一样的灰色调子，明明看着我，却像是看着别的什么地方。他的眼神不像是在看一个人，那双眼睛告诉我，草木，石头，或是生命，在他的眼中没有任何区别。

少年的眼神令我害怕，我下意识放开了他。重新倒在地上的少年没有生气，只是爬起来，依然用那双没有感情的瞳孔直视着我。

恍惚间，我看见了颜色。明亮，清澈，深邃，就像是几百年前，我的一位老朋友向我描述的天空和大海。他最后葬在了海中，我透过少年的双眼看到了百年前的那场葬礼。

“你是谁？”我的声音沙哑，模糊，并且颤抖，少年只是看着我，在我几乎抽出背后的重剑时才淡漠地回答。

“库沙欧.达奥拉。”

他的声音无比清晰，完全不似我常年听到的那种模糊响声。过度清晰的声音让我愣在了原地，一时间无法做出任何反应。

“我叫库沙欧.达奥拉。”他重复了一遍，对我伸出手。我鬼使神差地握住。

他闭上眼，晕倒在了我怀中。

我把这个奇怪的少年带回了营地，想把他交给大团长处理，可是不到半天时间，库沙鸥就又回到了我身边。

“抱歉，这孩子醒来之后什么都不说，身体上也没有任何问题，但只有提到你的时候才会有反应，你能照顾到我们找到他的家人吗？”大团长的表情有些抱歉，我仔细聆听，点点头。

他的声音像在水中说话一般模糊不清，之前库沙鸥清晰的声音就像是一场幻觉。

“没关系，这是我应该做的。”我点头答应，大团长将穿戴整齐的库沙鸥推向我。

“你知道这孩子的名字吗？我们什么都问不出来。”

“库沙鸥。”我看了一眼少年。

“他说他叫库沙欧.达奥拉。”

“看来你和这个孩子有种莫名的缘分啊，那在我们找到他的家人之前，他就拜托你了。”有金狮子之名的大团长狠狠拍打我的后背，我想微笑，可脸上的肌肉并不听我的控制。

“我先去忙了，有什么事情的话来集会所找我。”

说完大团长就离开，我再次低头看向库沙鸥，他之前浅色的头发变成了深色，我试探性的伸手摸了一下，他没有拒绝。

“你还好吗？”我想表现得柔和一些，但这对我来说比登天还难。库沙鸥看着我，他的眼神透着迷茫，就像一个少年应该有的样子，丝毫没有之前那般冰冷可怖，高高在上。

“我饿了。”少年抓住我的衣角。

“那我们去吃饭吧。”

他的声音是清晰的，陌生的清晰感让我感到眩晕。

我带着库沙鸥来到了餐桌，要了一大桌子饭菜。他应该是饿惨了，狼吞虎咽地吃着盘子中的肉。我在一旁看着他。

“好吃吗？”我不由得问。

“好呲！”他点头，嘴里被食物塞满。

他的样子让我拿起烤羊排咬了一口，然而就如往常一样，没有任何味道。我平静地将口中的食物咽下，不着痕迹地将羊排放在一边。

“啊，班西！这孩子是谁啊？”

一个模糊的声音在我身边响起，我扭头看去，美丽的女性身后背着太刀站在我们的座位旁边。

她是经常和我一起进行讨伐任务的队长巴洛萨，我对她有一些好感，听别的队员说她的名字是华尔兹的意思。很漂亮的舞蹈，和她很般配。

“是我从龙结晶之地带回来的孩子，他叫库沙鸥。”我对她说。

“龙结晶之地？那里怎么会有孩子？”她对这库沙鸥的出现感到迷茫。

“之前这里也出现过奇怪的人和奇怪的生物，他的出现应该也不算太奇怪。”

“你说得也是。”巴洛萨点头，坐在了我对面。库沙鸥有些怕生，缩在我的背后。

“我叫巴洛萨，是班西的队长。”她对库沙鸥自我介绍，然而库沙鸥依旧躲在我身后。

“他很怕生。”我试图缓解巴洛萨的尴尬。

“抱歉，吓到你了。”巴洛萨摇了摇头，表示自己没有被冒犯。“龙结晶之地是个恐怖的地方，你从那里回来也是不容易，好好休息平复心情把，我先走了。”

说着她就起身离开，我甚至来不及和她说一声再见。

库沙鸥回到原来的位置继续大快朵颐，我看着巴洛萨的背影，心中悄悄叹息。

我不愿意和别人组队，不想和任何人再有联系，甚至没有自己的艾露猫随从。我是报丧女妖的孩子，不会死去的怪物，可骨子里的寂寞让我像一只飞蛾，飞往不能接触的人群，最后承受一场又一场的别离，让心灵被火焰燃烧殆尽。

是的，我是人类，也是不死的怪物。无论是被龙息烧得只剩一副骨架，还是从悬崖上坠落摔成肉饼，我都不会死。也许有人会羡慕，但是有什么可羡慕的呢？

我看不见颜色，听不清声音，尝不出味道，身体也没有感觉。五百多年，我从来都不是活着，只是单纯的无法死去而已。

五百年太长了，比半龙人的生命还要冗长。我明明那么疲惫，却依然看不到自己的死期。

库沙鸥疑惑地看了我一眼，把羊排推到我的面前。我轻轻叹息，摸了摸他的头。

第二天我想要出任务，库沙鸥跟我寸步不离，无论我怎么说他都不愿意好好呆在营地，最后我也只好带上他，嘱咐他在安全的落脚点不要乱跑。

组队讨伐的时候我一直用弓箭，为了防止队友发现我的不同，但一个人的时候我就会用自己的重剑。再不精通武器的人练上五百年也肯定比大多数人要强得多，而且我不会死，感受不到疼痛，战斗风格就变得非常血腥。

这次的任务不算难，我在瘴气之谷同时讨伐了惨爪龙和骨锤龙。我的右臂被撕掉，身体更是被无数骨刺贯穿，但这都是小问题。我坐在地上等待它们的愈合，然后我看到了库沙鸥。

他的眼神就像我初见时那般，没有感情，一切都是理所应当，万物一视同仁。

“库沙鸥？”我试图叫他的名字，他走过来坐在我身边，并不说话。

“你不觉得惊讶？”

他只是看着我。

他从一开始就很奇怪，奇怪到我怀疑他是人类以外的别的什么，奇怪到我会畏惧。

“你要不要和我学习武器？”我试探性地问他，只想缓解心中的慌乱，谁知库沙鸥看着我，点了点头。

得到大团长的肯首后，我开始教他武器的使用，带着他讨伐各种各样的龙。

库沙鸥和几百年前的我一样笨拙，这让我怀疑他是否也是报丧女妖的孩子。但他会受伤，有感觉，除了偶尔露出的奇怪冰冷眼神就和人类一模一样。我们一起进行了各种各样的讨伐，我有一种感觉，在他面前，我不需要隐藏自己。

于是我的讨伐更加的鲜血淋漓，库沙鸥只是沉默地看着，不知在想些什么。

我从未想过自己冗长的命运会有转折点，就像我从未想过自己还能见到消失的钢龙。那天下着暴雨，历战王尸套龙不知为何出现在了古代树森林，巴洛萨的小队伤得不轻，我和库沙鸥便接了任务。

我不会死，所以尸套龙无论如何都没法打败我。带着这种习以为常的想法，我深入了古代树森林。

盘根错节的树木彼此缠绕，生长，我们在空地上见到了那只丑陋的古龙。我看着这不知道能否用活着定义的只怪物，心中生出了我和它说不定一样的错觉。但这也只是错觉，它会死，而我清楚地知道这一点。

我提着重剑朝它冲了过去。

讨伐的过程很不顺利，我不知道自己被它撕裂了多少次，它也发现杀不死我，烦躁地想要离开。我提着重剑再次起身砸向他的头部，谁知道尸套龙身体一转，朝一直安静看着的库沙鸥吐出了致命的龙息。

闪光弹早已告罄，我扔下重剑扑到库沙鸥身前为他挡了一下。瘴气龙息将我洞穿，擦着库沙鸥的脸飞过。

我看到库沙鸥的眉毛挑了一下，这是他在露出冰冷眼神时第一次出现的细微动作。

然后，我在夏日的雷雨中看到了暴雪。

一头龙，一头优美的巨龙狠狠扑向尸套龙，将它扑倒在地。狂风卷席着暴雨和细雪，在地上形成无数个龙卷风墙。尸套龙的瘴气被狂风一扫而空，身体上附着的血肉也尽数撕裂。

悠长又充满威压的龙吼在我耳边清晰响起，混合着惊雷与暴风的声音，响彻整个古代树森林。

尸套龙狼狈地飞走，那头优美的龙缓缓落在我身前，对我低下头。我又看到了他那深邃澄澈，海与天一般的眼睛。

龙会说话吗？我不知道，但库沙鸥会说。他用坚硬的龙吻触碰我的额头，我听到耳边库沙鸥清晰的声音。

“我赐予你死亡。”

那一瞬间，狂风卷散了满天乌云，风散了，雨也停了。我看到传说中的蓝色天空，那么明亮耀眼，刺得双眼不断流泪。那片蓝就像库沙鸥的双眼，深邃，没有边际。

我听见耳边响起清晰的风声和虫鸣，雨后青草和泥土的气息灌入鼻腔。我抓起身旁的绿草塞进口中，品尝那带着腥味的苦涩汁液。草上粗糙的绒毛割破了手指，陌生的感觉从指尖传递到大脑，那是疼痛。这一刻我终于忍不住，用胳膊捂住眼睛，躺在地上哭得像个新生的孩子。

直到这一刻，我才明白什么是活着。只有拥有死亡，才能享受生的馈赠。

全身散发着金属光泽的银灰色巨龙张开了他的双翼，狂风因他的动作而起，冰冷刺骨，割得我脸颊生疼。他一飞冲天，向着远方未知的世界进发，龙吟再次在整个古代树森林回荡。

我爬起身目不转睛地看着他离开的方向，心脏剧烈的在胸口跳动。

库沙鸥.达奥拉。

库沙鸥达奥拉才是他的名字，钢龙的名字，我早应该知道的，却没有往那方面想。

我见到了消失了几百年的钢龙，还得到了他的馈赠。

我再次倒在草地上看着蓝天，很久之后才慢慢爬起来，向营地走去。今天之后，我相信钢龙的身影又将遍布整片大陆，暴风雨之神终于回归了他的王座。

前往营地的路上，我不断的深呼吸来平复心情，嘴角却止不住地上扬。

我没有尽头的冗长人生今天终于迎来了终结，我终于可以没有负担的和人类建立联系，说不定还可以告诉巴洛萨。

我很喜欢她。


End file.
